Harry Potter and the Untold Mystery
by Miss Eliza Azraelian
Summary: Set in fifth year. New girl, Harry meets her during the summer, but is she a mugggle or a witch? Harry becomes friends with the orphan girl. And thus another adventure. Just read! please.
1. Orphan Girl

Perri Ludwig woke up screaming from her dream or should I say nightmare. Her scar above her left eye seared in pain. She clasped it quickly with her hand and silently screamed. This wasn't the first time her scar had done this. Actually, it was becoming more and more frequent. Mrs. Lillie rushed into the bedroom and sat down next to Perri.  
"What's the matter darling?" she asked combing her hand through Perri's long goldish red hair.  
"Nightmare," Perri said as she started to cry. "I saw my mum. She risked her life to save me. Daddy too."  
Perri cried into Mrs. Lillie's shoulder and was rocked back and forth like a little child. Perri was fourteen turning fifteen soon. She lived in an orphanage in near London, England. Mrs. Lillie owned it and cared deeply for every child. Perri was the longest child who has been here. Her parents died when she was little all that was known was her name because what she was wearing had then had her name sewn on. Mr. and Mrs. Ludwig adopted her a few years ago, but they died like her parents. She kept the last name it was the closest thing she had to a life besides Mrs. Lillie.  
"It's all right dear," Mrs. Lillie uttered words of assurances, "Your safe."  
Perri stopped crying a bit and said she would try to get back to sleep. She managed to and forgot about the dream.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, k?" she asked Mrs. Lillie.  
"All right, be back before dinner."  
"I will be," she called as she walked out the door. The air was nice and hot and the sun beat nicely down on her back. She didn't know where she was going to walk. She had been to the park many times and it started get boring. She decided to walk into the neighborhood near by. She walked a few blocks then turned on to a road called Privet drive. Her hair was blown softly by the wind. She stopped at the forth house and decided to sit down on the sidewalk. She sat Indian style on the sidewalk and inspected all of her surroundings.  
She had no idea she was being watched from the house behind her. Harry had looked out the window and saw her sitting there. She was dressed in fairly nice clothes and he figured she just moved to the area. Since the Dursleys were gone and wouldn't be back for awhile he decided to go and introduce himself.  
Perri heard a door open behind her and she turned to look at a black hair boy about her age. He came over to her.  
"Hello," he said, "May I sit?"  
"Yes," she answered, "I'm Perri."  
"Harry, nice to meet you."  
"You to," she could tell already that he was nice.  
"So are you new to the neighborhood?"  
"No, I live in the orphanage on Walsh St."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's nice there all though it does get boring."  
"If I may ask. Why are you there?" Harry asked curiously.  
"My parents... are dead," the last word she said in barely above a whisper.  
"So are mine," he said," I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin."  
"Lucky you," she said a bit harshly.  
"I'd much rather live in the orphanage. They don't like me at all."  
"Oh," she said feeling bad for him. "What school do you go to?"  
"Ho... a private school," he quickly covered.  
"So do I. Buckswood, I'm in on scholarship."  
"Really? Cool."  
"Harry, I should get going." She said getting up, "It was nice meeting you."  
"You to," he said as she started on her way back to the orphanage.  
  
Perri woke up from the sun shining through her window. She was glad she hadn't had anymore nightmares again since that long ago day. A smile spread across her face as she remembered today was her birthday. She jumped spiritedly out of bed and put on her favorite pants: purple-gray corduroys, she also put on a white tank top, and her comfy sandals.  
Perri ran down stairs to the dining room. Decorations were hanging up everywhere. Everyone else in the orphanage was already seated at the table. They wished her a happy birthday and had her blow out the candles on the cake for her that was to be eaten later.  
"Thank you!" she said remembering her manners. The cook, Mrs. Dough (No pun intended!!), had cooked Perri's favorite breakfast: silver dollar pancakes, scrambled eggs-not dry, and sausage.   
  
Later that day Perri decided to go visit Harry since she hadn't seen him in a while. She really hoped he could become a good friend of hers. She walked up to number four Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. A disgustingly plump boy, that she assumed was Harry's cousin, answered the door.  
"Hello," she said, "I'm looking for Harry."  
"Dad!!" the boy screamed sounding terrified. His father came over looking very disturbed.  
"Yes?" he gruffed.  
"I wish to speak to Harry," she said politely.  
"We don't want your kind here!" he roared. Perri was a bit taken back.  
"What do you mean 'your kind'? You mean orphan?!"  
Vernon then realized that she wasn't magic, but must be in old friend from the public school.  
"Come in," he said regretfully. She warily came inside and followed Vernon up to Harry's room.  
"Harry! You have a visitor," Vernon said loudly and went back down stairs.  
  
Harry opened the door and was shocked to see Perri. He motioned for her to come inside, to shock to speak. Perri servayed her surroundings. A bed, desk, dresser with owl, nightstand, wait owl!?  
"Harry," she said, " why do you have an owl?"  
"Uh... I found her with a wounded wing and she wouldn't leave," Harry quickly covered.  
"Oh," Perri said a bit confused.  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"Nothing really, I think I just wanted to get out for a bit."  
"Why?" Harry asked curiously, "it must be better then here."  
"Yeah, but not by much." Perri heard a tapping at the window; she turned and saw an owl. It was little and brown, also seemed to be quite hyper. Harry saw it too, "Why'd you have to come now', he thought. Harry groaned and reluctantly opened the window and Pig flew inside bouncing off the walls. Perri had to duck so Pig didn't fly into her.  
"I'm not going to ask," Perri muttered as Harry caught Pig.  
"Heh," Harry said, "Please don't." He untied the letter on Pig and opened it to read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Your presents are at my house. We  
Pick you up next Saturday. Good luck till then!  
  
R on  
  
"Interesting way to send a letter," Perri said reading over his shoulder, "Wait, it's your birthday?"  
"Uh, yeah." He said folding the letter up.  
"Whoa. Freaky, wicked freaky."  
"Why?"  
"It's mine too!"  
"It is?!" Harry said in shock, "Well, Happy Birthday!"  
"You too!"  
Harry and Perri talked about how bad their lives have been, minus Harry talking about anything to do with magic. Perri was having the best birthday ever. She brushed back her hair and was about to tell Harry when he gasped.  
"What?" Perri asked concerned.  
"Th-that scar," was all Harry said, and it was barely above a whisper.  
"Oh," Perri said looking relieved even though Harry wasn't; "I've had it for as long as I can remember. I don't know how I got it."  
"...." Harry tried to speak but nothing came out. He gulped and then held up his bangs, now its time for Perri to gasp.  
"What the??" Perri uttered.  
"That's what I'd like to know," Harry said (he's voice has been found! Hallelujah!)   
"Yours is a lightning bolt too. Hmm," Perri thought deeply to herself.   
  
Bum, bum, bum!! Cliffy hanger, hee hee! Don't ya love 'em? *Clears throat* Right, uh, to business. Thank you all who read and I wish that you would please, please leave a review. *Gets down on knees and beg. * If I don't get more then five reviews I won't post the next chapter. I know it unfair and I'm sorry to those of you out there, but I don't want to write a story people don't like. Oh, and any ideas at all please post! Thank You!! 


	2. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Perri though!   
  
Perri sat in deep thought even forgetting that she had to get back to the orphanage before dinner. Harry also was pondering about how they both have a scar right above their opposite eyes in the shape of a lightning bolt. 'It can't be mere coincidence, can it?' Perri questioned her self. 'Maybe she was the daughter of some witch and wizard too! Noo, what am I thinking? How did she get it? How can she possibly have the exact same scar but above the opposite eye?' Harry thought to him self.  
"It can't be mere coincidence," they both said defiantly then looked at each other.  
"But," Perri started, "It's not like you dream about your parents dying almost every night!"  
Perri hadn't meant this to be an accusation, but it had ended up that way. Harry's look got solemn and he sat up on his bed.  
`"Yes, I do," Harry answered trying to fight back tears. Perri hadn't expected this answer, Harry could tell from the look on her face.  
"Harry, do you see a flash of green light in your dreams?" Perri asked and Harry nodded. "Oh my gosh!"  
"What?"  
"Time?" Perri said frantically.  
"Four thirty, why?"  
"I need to get back to the orphanage," Perri said getting up. "Why don't you come over tomorrow. You know where it is right?"  
"Yeah, I'll come."  
  
Perri had the dream again tonight, but there was some one else in it too. A little baby along with her, her brother. She had been in the cradle and her brother in mom's arms. (She was in the cradle because her mom put the protection spell on her already and was now putting it on her brother.) Then there was a scream, supposedly her dad. Then there was a bang on the door, trying to open it. It opened and there was a flash of green light as her mother fell dead on ground knocking over the crib. She crawled over to her mother not understanding. Her brother was still alive in their mother's arms. Harry crawled over to his sister and the tall dark person held up a ... twig? He said the same thing but instead of them dying it rebounded on the dark hooded figure. His body seemed to fall dead, but then it disappeared and all that was left was a cloak. A dark misty stuff lingered in the air and started to fly around the room knocking over things; then finally flying out the broken window.  
  
Perri sat up in bed her eyes wide in terror and her hair sticking to her face because she was sweating. It was all explained to her, she was to excited to be frightened about the dream. She may finally be able to know who her parents are. 'Or were...' she suddenly felt very gloomy indeed. Her parents had died in the dreams she always had, but had never gone so far before in it. She had a brother who had diminished the dark figure. 'Who is my brother? Is he still alive?' she thought. Then it hit her, same birthday, same scar...  
  
A/N: Cliffy hanger!! Don't you love them? Okay so it is sort of obvious who her brother is but I'm just going to make you dread it. Really sorry this is so short, been busy with schoolwork. I'll update (longer chapter I may say) when I reach ten reviews for this. 


End file.
